Magic of the Heart
by Orelina aka. ME
Summary: Sequeal to Magic of the Mind. Edward is driven mad by bella's locket, and what is the reaction to who Bella finds in her other life. Is she like Bella? or just another human. Normal pairings. T for saftey
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer. I don't own twilight or Wuthering heights. A/n WOOP! Here we are then. The sequel to Magic of the Mind, I give you:

_**Magic of the Heart**_

EPOV

6:30…6:31…6:32. This is my life now. Just waiting. Waiting and counting…for her. Ever since she left I've been nothing but nightmare. I don't go to school, no one see's me and everyone has basically given up on me. I won't hunt, read, and play piano anymore. I'm just a lump of rock contemplating my own misery in my room. I've never taken off _her _locket, and I won't.

Flashback.

"_You can come and get it" I said with aggression. "I'm never going to take it off" I said and put I put my cold hand over hers. _

_She leaned in to kiss me. It was only light so I grabbed her and pulled her closer. Knowing what I was trying to do she pulled herself in, and then ran. She just ran and left me on my knees. _

_I went round smashing trees, rocks, and basically anything I could find. When I got back home everyone looked with sympathy and Esme came and hugged me. Alice had filled them in. I ran to my room and locked the door. They could have smashed it down, or the window, but they respected my privacy and after a couple of week, let me alone altogether. _

And that was 8 months ago.

"Edward. Please Edward. Talk about it with me. I can't take your emotions anymore dude." Jasper said out of the blue one day. He'd often try to calm the house, but then my emotions would break through.

I growled as a response.

"That's it. Fine I give up" he said and stormed off. Ever since that Alice and Jasper have been in Denali. I wanted to care, but I couldn't.

7:56…7:57…7:58…time means nothing to me now. Each minute feels like a lifetime. Where is she? Why isn't she back yet? I want to find her so much. I had started to mindlessly fiddle with her locket and it unclasped. I thought I'd gone insane. Because there in front of me was Isabella. She was…well glorious. Her hair was fluttering as though there was a breeze on it. And the smile she wore-just for me.

"I-I-Issa-belle-a" I stumbled. I really couldn't believe my eyes. I ran to her and grabbed her. She seemed responsive and kissed me back. I forgot how soft she was, she was like air. I carried her to the bed and noticed the stupid locket was still open, so I shut it. I heard raindrops fall outside, and she was gone. Bella was gone. I looked everywhere, but she was no where to be seen. I bolted for the door and didn't think about the consequences of my un- anti-social behavior.

"WHERE IS SHE?" I screamed. I had to find her again. I do anything. Emmet and Carlisle looked flabbogastered. It was the first time in 8 months they had seen me.

"who?" was all they could reply with.

"Bella!" I replied angrily. How dare they not notice her. "She was in my room just now and…and then she was gone." I explained weakly, sounding more insane by the second. Carlisle put his arm around my shoulders and I shrugged it off

"Start from the beginning son." He whispered fatherly.

I explained my story and how it felt so real. He asked to see the locket and I stood up and crouched.

He put up his arms in defensive actions.

"I'm sorry Edward. Maybe you could open it again then?" Carlisle said very slowly. I wasn't handicapped.

"What?!" I said completely confused. What on earth did the locket have anything…

When I opened the locket, Bella came back. When I shut it she was gone. I ran from the room to my bedroom. Carlisle had seen the flash of intuition across my face and so stood outside my door waiting eagerly for the result.

I sat on my sofa and very slowly unclasped the locket once more. Ah! Gasp! Shock! Bella stood before me again, and she had a mock accusing face on. It was adorable.

"You left me" she accused.

"Bella…I-I'm so sorry love." I stuttered. She came to me. It was completely uncalled for but I started to dry sob.

"Hush now. No more." Bella cooed. "I'm not dead" she said. I saw her sit down next to me, but no disturbance was made on the sofa, or even the dust. I knew she had her arm over me, but closing my eyes I couldn't feel anything. I willed her touch to existence, but it didn't work.

"I'll be back soon my love." She whispered. I saw her kiss me and if I thought hard enough, I couldn't feel it. She said she'd be back soon. Happiness overwhelmed me. At that moment other things crossed my mind. Alice and Jasper. Hunting. My family.

"What have you done to yourself my love." She said furrowing her eyebrow and stroking my dark skin under my eye. She wasn't happy to see myself in this state.

"You foolish, foolish man. How you punish yourself so for my well being, and I be not even here." She said again. "And how you let your family escape you, for an idle hope of my return. Intolerable. You have desired my company at the expense of those who care for you most. Go, my love. And fix what has been broke. I shall return soon." She stated and kisses my cheek. Her words reminded me of something, but I was stunned to speak. She put her hand on the locket and pushed at it. Subconsciously my hand covered her, and the locket snapped shut.

She left me again. What I failed to notice was that when she entered into my room a light filled it, and now she was gone so was the room. I stood up and walked out of my room. Smug because Carlisle must have heard that and over the moon, because she was coming back.

But outside my door Carlisle looked unsatisfied, just as he had before.

"See. I said Bella was here. It just so happens that she came out of the locket." I said smug. He was alarmed.

"You did just hear her?" I said wondering if I was possibly imagining her. No. No way. I couldn't think up anything of that detail.

"I'm sorry Edward. I couldn't hear her." S_on maybe if you open the locket and I see for myself._ He thought. I didn't want to because I wanted her to be only mine, but he was thinking I was nuts. As was Emmet, Rosalie and even Esme.

"Fine" I hissed. I unclasped it and there she stood in all her beauty. She smiled and light shone out again.

"I told you I'd be back my love." She whispered. Then she had an idea. "You look down, let's play a game." She laughed. It was a peal of bells ringing through the halls. I all but forgot Carlisle's presence.

"See Dad. She is here standing right before me." I said and sparing a glance into his head I could see he saw me talking to an empty hallway. However I was soon dragged out of that.

"Come my love, I be much faster now. No man can capture me" she teased.

"We'll see about that." I growled playfully and she ran fast to the lounge, but I was quick on her heels. She sat next to Emmet on the sofa so I leapt at her. She saw me coming and jumped up.

"What are you doing my sweet?" she said and crouched low. Her laughter enchanted me once more and I jumped at her, but again she saw me and ran upstairs.

"Let me alone." Bella spoke in a hushed voice which clearly said 'chase me'

"You ran, and so must surely pay the price." I said trying to dazzle her from under my lashes. She ran to Rosalie's room. The door was shut but I burst through it. She was in a corner and curled her finger –ushering me towards her. I was three steps away when she closed the distance and she stroked my cheek. But there was a pain there. Bella left the room and ran to the lounge.

"What was that, love?" I asked peeved. My cheek really hurt. Carlisle and Esme looking frightened and Emmet looked murderous. He was holding my Bella.

"Let her go" I growled. But against my wishes he held her tighter. I sensed another run.

"If you run from me Bella, I'll just follow" I warned impishly.

"Bella?!" Carlisle exclaimed. Panic was layered in his voice. "Son, close the locket." He said authoritively.

"What?" I was confused.

"Son close the locket and look around you" he said again, a hint of anger upon his features. I wanted to know what he was on about and so shut the locket with a click. The light was lost and where my Bella was, was Rosalie. I was confused. Rosalie looked downright mad and Emmet looked like, well like a giant irritable grizzly who just had it's cub taken from it. I couldn't or didn't comprehend where all these things came from.

"Why are you looking like you could kill me?" I asked Em.

"Why-Why are you YOU ARE UNBELIEVABLE" he laughed menacingly. You chase my woman around after she tells you to stop and slaps you, but you still carry on. He ran for me, but Carlisle came in the way.

"Show me what just happened" I asked.

_Carlisle's memory_

"_See. I said Bella was here. It just so happens that she came out of the locket." Edward said smug. I was completely alarmed._

"_You did just hear her?" He said wondering if he was possibly imagining her. he rid himself of that opinion._

"_I'm sorry Edward. I couldn't hear her." Son maybe if you open the locket and I see for myself. I thought. I could understand how he wanted her to be private, but I needed to see this evidence for myself._

"_Fine" He hissed. He unclasped it he stood looking at an empty space in the hallway, looking like he saw an angel. Also he was partially squinting. Maybe he thought he saw a light._

"_See Dad. She is here standing right before me." He said and had his neck muscle tensed, which meant he could see that I saw nothing. _

"_We'll see about that" he said to himself and ran down stairs and leapt at the sofa, which had Rosalie and Emmet on. Rose saw him coming and jumped back. Emmet smiled thinking his brother finally had decided to have fun. But he saw soon that Edward wasn't thinking like that._

"_What the hell are you doing" Rosalie growled and sunk to a crouch. Edward was still squinting. He jumped for Rose and anticipating his movement went upstairs. I didn't follow but I heard:_

"_Leave me alone, you freak" from rose_

"_You ran, and so must surely pay the price" Edward replied. I had to restrain Emmet at this point. _

_A door was slammed and burst through. Both Esme and I were restraining Emmet now. _

"_Edward come any closer and I'll rip your face off. Well either me or Emmet" rose growled. Two steps were taken and we heard a screech, which meant she had hit him. she ran down here and to the arms of Emmet._

"_What was that, love?" Edward asked annoyed._

"_That was you being a JERK" rose yelled, but he didn't seem to hear. _

"_Let her go" he growled to Emmet. She tugged on his shirt, "Let's run or rip him up" she suggested darkly. I sent a stern look. _

"_If you run again Bella, then I'll just chase you" he warned. Everyone's face fell. But the anger soon came back in Emmet's and Rosalie's._

"_Bella?!" I exclaimed. Panic was layered in my voice. "Son, close the locket." I urged._

"_What?" He was confused. Yeah, so were we._

"_Son close the locket and look around you" I said again, a hint of anger shoing through my face. He was confused and so shut the locket with a click. The squinting was gone and he just looked at rose. He was puzzled. Rosalie looked downright mad and Emmet looked the same._

"_Why are you looking like you could kill me?" I asked Em._

Understanding dawned across his face.


	2. Chapter 2

EPOV

I couldn't believe that this would happen to me. I never thought that vampire could go crazy, but apparently I was wrong. I lay on my bed that night, watching the stars twinkle, and I couldn't shake the feeling that I was meant to be the only one to see her. No, that can't be right can it. Maybe…if I asked her? But then the others would hear me again and think I'm crazy.

_But I'm in control. I can lock her away as easily as I can summon her. _

I was trying to convince myself that it wouldn't hurt to see her again. I finally settled on no, I wouldn't open it. But with the little cold oval pressing onto my chest, the temptation was too great, so I took it off and put it under my CD of Clair de Lune. As soon as it left my skin, it felt as though another part of my genetic make up had been lost. It was losing Bella all over again. STOP! I can't think about her. it was a silent deal to myself. it just tears me up more. I settled on reading, but quickly gave up.

I was so very bored, and with boredom came temptation. I shook my head, growled at myself and leapt out the window.

Hunting. That was my master plan. I went up north to get some Mountain Lions. The further I went form the house, the hollower I felt. I had this burning desire to go home and protect the locket from the world. I got half way through the second lion of the night when I felt extreme anger. It was irrational but it was so long since I had any impulse at all that I followed it. The impulse was to run home and to hide the locket, and that was such a bizarre thought, but I couldn't shake the feeling that something had happened to it.

Leaping through the window I carefully looked around the room. Someone – Carlisle – had been in, and to the window. He probably heard me jump and came to see what it was all about. Still I ran around the room trying to work out where he went. I went to the CD I hid Bella under and it didn't look moved, but when I moved it, the locket was gone.

"CARLISLE" I yelled.

_Yes E-Edward _even his thought self was stammering.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY LOCKET?" I screamed again. I ran to his study and he looked horrified and assertive at the same time.

"Edward that locket was no good for you, so it's been moved to a new home-

I cut him off growling.

"And who were you to decide that for me. I bet you just wanted a look inside" meddling old man.

He stood up and rose to his full height. "I am your father, and I won't give it back" he said and looked me right in the eye. I growled and threw his desk across the room. I closed my eyes pinched the bridge of my nose and felt a pull. My eyes shot open. Carlisle was slightly shocked. I ran upstairs to his bedroom and pulled open his wardrobe. In a box labeled Volterra I felt the pull the strongest. We were all aloud full roam of the house, but that one little box, was the one place we couldn't look.

"Edward put. It. Down. Now." Said a very angry and slightly scared Carlisle. I ripped open the box and at the very bottom, was my locket. He instantly put up his hands and started to apologize.

"Save it Carlisle" I growled and ran to my bedroom. I put my wardrobe, sofa and bed by the door, to try and deter and entry. I also moved my table and stereo to the window. I didn't want to do this, but he didn't seem to respect my privacy.

"Come on son, please." Said Carlisle.

"Please what Carlisle? What do you want me to do?" I hissed. _Move on. _I growled and shut him out of my mind. I unclasped the locket and in front of my once more, was breath taking Bella. Tonight I would talk.

"Hello my Angel. Are you well?" she asked.

_No. why didn't you tell me you were real?_

"My darling, you wouldn't have listened. I may not be physical, but I am here. Can't you be happy and just enjoy the moment my love?" she asked a frown taking her face. I nodded and she sat on the floor. I sat beside her and she leaned into my chest.

_I'm missing you._

"I know. I miss you every day. But at least you have something of me. I have nothing of you my sweet." She said and a false tear fell. I wiped it away and she smiled.

_When are you coming home?_

"Not yet, but soon my darling. I need more time."

_It's killing me. This distance is killing me everyday and ever night._

"But you cannot look for me, dear, sweet Edward. I need to stay hidden for now" she whispered and I yearned to comfort her, but doing so would ruin the illusion. Not that it wasn't already ruined.

_Can you tell me what you're doing? Where you are? Who your meeting?_

She shook her head "England" and shook her head again. I raised my chin in the 'interested fashion' _is it nice there?_

"Well there are great shops, but it doesn't have everything that I need."

_What do you need, love? _Of course I knew the answer.

"I need you" she said simply and Bella cupped my face and slowly stroked it. I willed for there to be feeling there, and for the first time I felt a slight tingle. It was gone as soon as a closed my eyes but I didn't care.

"Good night my love" Bella mumbled.

"Sleep well, my angel" I spoke out loud.

_He's nuts I swear._

_He's welcome to go and chase a rabbit or whatever, but if he tries any of that crap on me again I will rip him to shreds._

_I hope she comes back soon._

I sighed at the thoughts. However Carlisle's were missing. I might apologize later on. Suddenly a rush of emotions covered me. I curled over and cried. Well my body heaved with dry sobs and my insides wrenched at my loss. The door was flung open and my bed, wardrobe and sofa went flying. I didn't care. Esme came in and held me. I hugged her tight soon enough Emmet filed in and he also hugged me. I'd never cried like this before, and I'm glad that they cared, even after what I'd put them through.

"Rosalie, you better had." I heard Emmet scorn. He never took a firm tone with her, but under all the fooling around, he was a protecting kind of guy, and he hated to see people hurt.

Soon enough a felt a third set of arms and I knew it was Rose. A fourth and fifth also joined. I looked up to see Alice and Jasper join. I was so happy to see them but it couldn't stop me. Over the rest of the night I slowly subsided. I think Jasper was gradually bringing me out of my depression, and for that I was happy.

"Thanks for coming back. I'm sorry I pushed you away" I mumbled. They shook there heads and Alice dragged Jasper off – no doubt to change his clothes.

"Come on Jazz, that top it last season" I was right.


	3. Your chance

I am so sorry that I haven't updated in like forever, but things are quite difficult at the moment. And with everything that's happened I have become disinterested with writing these at the moment, so I've decided to do this.

Pick any one of my stories and you can write the next chapter to it. the best ones will be published. You can send them in a docx or in a pm.

I am sorry this isn't an update. But as soon as I get the writing bug again I will inevitable continue writing.

Apologies

Orelina

xx


	4. Last one for a while

It's taken some time, but I'm now writing again. I hope you like this chapter. Just to bring up any confusion, Locket Bella is speaking like that for a reason!!.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Wuthering Heights (hint hint)

BTW if you are a Twi-Hard fan, don't read stories that aren't Twi Hard orientated. Those stories are called 'The Twilight Saga'

EPOV

3 months later

It was better having Jasper and Alice back again. There was more of a buzz to the atmosphere. It didn't reach me of course, I was still confined to my room, but now I moved more than before. I'd often pace about the landing, to the piano, touch it briefly and fall back to my bed again. I'd sit in the middle of my useless prop and unclasp the locket that I held so dear to me. It swung open just as it had the many other times, accept now there was something different.

There was no Light. No Bella.

I quickly shut it and reopened it, my chest filling with panic that would send a heart to overdrive. This could NOT under any circumstances be happening. My Bella, my Beautiful Bella, gone! No.

My fist clenched at the empty air around the locket and I didn't know what to do. Alice burst in the door looking horrified and Jasper was soon in tow, mirroring my face, I was sure.

_Edward!! _Alice screamed mentally.

I choked on my own venom and soon everyone was in my bedroom.

"She's gone" I called. "SHE'S GONE!!"

Alice shooed everyone out of the room and I heard her explaining what I was too distraught to do. I smashed the window and jumped out, hitting the floor running. I pelted my every foot step, pushing harder and harder until I reached the mountains.

I looked down to my hand, where I expected to see the locket. NO! I had forgotten it. In my haste to run, I had left the very heart of me. My chest swelled with nothing. Pain and nothing.

I ran all the way back only to hear the voice of my angle calling me from my bed. I saw the tiny silver case broken into two, releasing my Love onto my bed.

"Bella!?"

"Edward, My Edward, Are you there?"

"I'm here, love!"

"Where are you Edward?"

"Bella, _I'm here_"

"Oh Edward. I need you now, more than ever. Please" she whispered and now I realized that there was no light now. This was not the normal pristine Bella I was used to. No, this was a windswept Bella, who was soaked to the bone calling out my name on what looked to be muddy moors.

She kept calling my name and I kept calling hers.

There was thunder overhead, crashing and rolling like some giant beast.

"Edward! Edward! Please Edward."

"It's ok Bella, I'm here"

"I'm coming Edward. I love you"

"I love you too, I'm right here"

"Let me in Edward" she breathed before disappearing from the locket.

I was about to panic when there was a knock on the window, and in a flash of lightening lighting up the window only to reveal a skeletal woman. Bella.


End file.
